


危险诱惑

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 奇怪的剧情设定, 女王风HS, 短鞭手柄自慰展示提及, 足交, 长靴踩裆, 马鞭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 是某杂志先动手的！！！
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	危险诱惑

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！！

“少主，有什么吩咐？”

敲过门，得到答声，他旋开那只挂着童趣的彩色门牌的金属门把时，感到一阵凌厉的寒风从他身旁一道窜入，可立即迎面而来的又是闷热的室内暖气，两股温度在他的大衣下迅速交替，令他打了个颤。

一打开门，一屋橡木色的包围间，庄重沉闷的黑色办公桌横在视野当中，而那桌后的平野不知手里在摆弄什么东西，却是自顾自地笑着，没抬头看他。

走进这房间，他心里多少有些忐忑。只因他做贼心虚，甚至无法再沉下气来大声再重复一遍刚才的话，只是在门口踟躇，目光乱跑。

冬日午后的暖橙色阳光斜斜从桌后的玻璃窗地洒下，透过白纱窗幔，过滤得朦朦胧胧一片，柔和地罩在平野的身上。

这个人还真是和这个世界的一切都如此格格不入，他讪讪地垂下脑袋想到，刚刚胸口骚动的不安似乎也沉醉在这个不切实际的想法中，异样地静了下来。他有段时间没见过平野了，亮眼的茶发现在被染成了黑色，刘海和发尾都被修剪得短了许多，乍一看好像显得成熟稳重些了，但先前微陷的双颊此时随着平野扁起嘴，软软地鼓了起来，又添了点矛盾的稚气。

寂然间，他偷眼在平野脸上来回逡巡，猝不及防地与抬眼看他的黑亮双眼目光相撞，立即急急掩饰着撇过头去。

他死盯着单调的地板，听到平野轻笑一声，说道：“怎么一直站在那里？直接进来就行。”

他应了一声，还是垂着视线前进。才走了几步，平野沙沙的声音就又飘进他耳中。

“再走近点。”平野一手撑着下巴，眼睛弯弯地向他微笑道。

等几次催促后，他已经飘乎乎地绕到桌子后，站在距平野仅一臂的距离。平野将椅子咕噜一转向他时，黑色长靴翘起的足间甚至还蹭到了他的裤脚。

“我对这些还不是很熟悉，也不知道该怎么说才好，”平野将桌上一沓纸信封滑向他，顿了顿又继续道：“所以我就不绕弯子了。”

他的手下意识地颤抖着，抽出信封中照片的一瞬，他立刻像被当头劈下一棍，从眩晕的梦寐中霎时醒了过来，“扑通”一声，双膝沉地，脑袋重重磕出声来，大喊冤屈的声音仓皇走了调。映有他和前几日身份被曝光的便衣警察两人私下接头的照片散落了一地。

平野却好玩似的，呼呼地笑着，身子向前倾去，极有趣味地俯视他道：“有解释的话我会听的噢。”

可他支支吾吾了半天，只会将几句不痛不痒的辩解来回重复。

平野微皱着眉头听了半天，歪歪头，低声打断道：“这是你进组的第几年了？”

“第七年了……”他颤颤巍巍地回答道。

平野将一声喉音拖得很长，若有所思似地打量着他，“我从老爹那接过手还是两年前的事吧，那时候你可帮了我不少。”

“我相信你也不是主动想叛变才泄露信息，更不是卧底之类的吧？”平野的语气淡淡的，没多少起伏，像是下了个陈述句。

他连连点头，暗暗大呼一口气。他先前也许受了好处的诱惑，但到了生死攸关的关口，他也只能拼了命去示忠心，声泪俱下地诉他的难处了。

诉到半当中，他抬眼想瞧瞧平野的表情。没想到这一瞥，却看到交叠着高高翘起的长筒皮靴上的一片裸肉色。他猛然想起进门时平野上半身的卡其色风衣下穿戴整齐的的白衬衫和领带，心脏剧烈地震动着，连打好草稿的说辞全然忘记了，留下鸿沟般的沉默。

显然当前不是将重点放在这种事情的时候，但他还是忍不住偷偷转动眼珠，想再看一眼加以确认。可当他仅将视线移到长靴边缘时，一道尖锐的风突然擦过他的脸颊，很快就燃起火辣辣的疼痛。

他猝然痛呼出声，下意识地又以头贴地，胡乱地道着歉。

“抱歉，”平野以同样的道歉打断了他的，但显然带着明显的笑意，“因为刚才你没经允许就擅自抬了头嘛，手就不小心自己动起来了。”

他的脑子乱成一团，细细回想自己的言行，不知为何会发展到这样的情形，很是看不懂平野的用意。

而平野却进一步地来搅乱他的大脑，“现在可以抬起脸了哦。”

他悻悻地照做了，只是视线每每上移一点，就定定地停住试探反应。平野好像对此有些不耐烦，发出一声半是叹息半是撒娇似的的哼声。声音刚落，一个带着体温的皮革质感的物体忽地抵上了他的下巴，引他向上抬起头来。

随着视线升起，一根细长的黑色马鞭露出了全貌。就是这根硬鞭刚才抽在他的脸上，意识到这点，他脸上还灼热的疼痛一下烧到了下身。

“我不像老爹，不会去做什么砍小指之类的事来威吓你们，”鞭头带绒的软梢停住了，在他的脸颊的红痕上轻柔地来回摩挲，他沉醉地听着平野烟尘般灼人的嗓音，“不过要拴住狗也是需要相应的项圈的，嗯...Jin是这么说的。”

皮革软梢又滑到下巴，轻轻挑一下，突然利落地收回。马鞭的触感消失了，取而代之的是眼前的一只的黑色长靴。

“帮我把这只鞋子脱了怎么样？”

他的呼吸迅速变得短促起来，呼哧呼哧地喷在鞋头上，白雾在发亮的皮革上聚起一小块又迅速散去。他伸出微颤的手去够大腿内侧的拉链。那长靴长至膝盖，上方还露出一截黑色的袜口，大腿上丰腴的白肉被蕾丝边缘挤出一小块来。

咽了咽口水，他将拉链拉下，刺啦刺啦的声音仿佛碾磨在他的耻骨之上，引得当中一片发酸发胀，他捧着鞋跟脱下长靴的手发着颤。剥下长靴，逐渐露出里面是半透明的大腿袜来，肉色半显在黑色中，被透明的薄质布料勾勒出圆润的曲线，看起来满满当当、松软可弹。

有了之前的教训，他尽可能沉着脑袋，但仍控制不住转动眼珠、视线往上飘去。但这点小心思似乎躲不过饶有兴趣地盯视他的平野。

平野放下翘起的腿，身体沉向椅背，握着鞭子两端的两手伸个懒腰似的轻哼着举高了再绕回脑后，把鞭干搭到了后颈上。他吓了一跳，本想撤回视线，可平野放平的两只膝盖中张开的区域间那若隐若现和肉色和灰色阴影如吸石般紧紧吸住了他的视线。

他心头不住震颤，半张着最，即使大脑在提醒他这都是计划好的陷阱、后面指不定有什么后果在等着他，可他眼睛却不管不顾，大义凛然的向那陷阱进发。

饼笑眼望着他，缩了缩腿，冷冷地命令道：“把衣服脱了。”

他听罢心急火燎，几下就除去了衣物。可平野却迟迟没有动作，边甩着鞭子边打量他，牛角手柄握在小颗的拳中，鞭头一下一下缓缓拍打在手心。耐心等待他习惯除去衣物后微凉的空气，不再颤抖了，平野才又拿鞭子去勾他的下巴，这次是在他下颌划了个圈。

”过来些。“平野带着笑意说道。

可当他向前膝行了一大步时，身体突然受到一股疼痛的阻力，却是平野凹凸不平的鞋底踩上了他的裸露的性器。平野扭动足尖，鞋底在他悄悄抬了头的阴茎上摩擦。他不住在平野脚下哀嚎出声，但半是耻辱和疼痛，半是心理上的快感，连抱着平野的小腿扯开嗓子泣声求情的声音听起来都又假又下流。

而平野只是面无表情地俯视着他，脚上的动作又加上了些力度。

重要部位被觊觎肖像了许久的对象无情地践踏，他却反而更为兴奋了。并且由于平野抬脚踩在他的胯间，他又得益于此视角，看到了更多腿间的风景。大衣下摆被顶起，借着照进的光亮，可以看见环圈吊带袜的两端分别系在大腿袜袜口和衬衫下摆，当中三分头的设计使靠近大腿根部的软弹嫩肉被几根浅灰软皮条划分成几块白皙，被勒得蓬起，还泛起浅红来，看得他口干舌燥。平野的性器还毫无反应，软软地垂在腿间，其上覆着耻部的阴毛被梳理修剪得整齐，而下方两小团饱满的臀肉赤裸着抵在椅面上，从细窄的缝隙中难以窥探到肉丘后隐蔽的洞口。

感到脚下的触感变了，平野移开腿，看到脚下的肉棒已涨红发硬，顶端乱七八糟地吐着前液，和他脸上一样，一副痴态。

平野一下嗤笑出声，诧异的可爱笑容在他脸上荡开，可说出的话却截然相反：“你还真是不要脸。”

他来不及谄媚解释，平野对着他硬挺的阴茎又是几鞭子。

“你看，你把我的靴子给弄脏了，”平野又举起腿，把那只沾上黏液的鞋头举到他面前，“你该怎么赔我？”

他因心中的骚动难以自持，嘴角因为愉悦咧得宽宽的，充满野性欲望的眼睛死盯着平野，侧头吻上平野的鞋尖，顺着长靴一路吻到平野的大腿内侧。平野因这突然的湿黏触感不小心漏出一声呻吟，意外羞赧地咬咬嘴唇，想将腿抽回，但却被他将脚抱在胸口前。

平野皱皱眉头，拿另一只脚踩上他的肩膀，将他向后推推。这只腿没了皮靴的包裹，健壮有力的小腿曲线在透明黑丝的勾勒下清晰地展现在他眼前，隐约可见白嫩的肌肤，让他直想将这些阻碍他与平野肌肤相亲的布料都丝丝撕裂。

他摸摸肩上的脚背，直勾勾地望着上方的平野，痴笑着拿脸蹭了蹭。下一秒，鞭子就抽上了他的太阳穴，接着他被胸前一脚踢回了地板上。

“好恶心......”平野嘟囔道。

可此时连平野嫌弃地皱起的鼻间纹路在他看起来都是性感的，他像朝拜着神明一般，四肢并用又爬了回来。一爬近，肩膀上、手臂上又都被抽了几道痕迹。

“少主！您就满足我这一次，我日后就只做您的狗了！”他抵御着乱鞭低吼道。

平野停下想了想，但似乎气不过的样子，脸颊鼓了起来，又在他脸上抽了一鞭。

死静猛然降临了。就在他以为自己过分的请求没了希望时，平野不甚情愿地缓缓抬起腿来，脚趾在他胸口犹豫地打转几圈，才顺着腹毛向下落去。当平野肉乎乎的脚丫覆上他的性器时，他不由自主地仰头发出一串肮脏的喘息。

“不要发出声音来。”平野撅撅嘴，扭过头去，蹙眉啃咬着下唇，努力忽略脸颊的火烧的绯红。

将脚跟支在沉甸甸的两边囊袋间，用脚掌在粗黑狰狞的阴茎上来回磨蹭，那肉棒越来越咯脚，可却迟迟不见有泻出的意思，平野沉了口气，只好又拿圆润的脚趾夹住光滑的龟头摩擦，不时用指甲刺激头部的缝隙。每次这么做，那缝口里就一下吐出汨汨温热黏液，让平野惊吓一跳，想立刻缩回腿来。

“你怎么还不射啊？”平野扁着嘴发出黏糊成一片的抱怨，听起来不像不满，倒像是在撒娇。

“还不够，”他痴迷地看着平野飘离的眼神，双手顺着平野包裹在柔软黑丝里的腿抚摸，揉捏几下软弹的腿肉，失神地呢喃道，“难道你的小军师男友这么容易就会射了吗？”

细长的鞭杆猛地刺破空气，在他的喉结下方压出一个深深的凹陷。

“不许你这样说他。”平野的语气冷冰冰的，像在强压着怒意，可说出口不久，自己就发现有什么不对劲似的，再开口时就软了下来，“我和神宫寺不是那种关系。”

平野像因自己的话有些失落似的，垂下眼，浓密的睫毛扑闪几下，又突然抬起脸怒视着他，甩下几鞭，“你到底想怎么样，真是麻烦！”

他心中当然有答案，但却也不敢说出口来，只是望着平野的眼中闪起兽性的冷光，让平野不适得下意识地又抿起了嘴唇。他在心中盘算道，一提起神宫寺，平野便没了余裕，其中的感情不言而喻，但这对他来说却是好事，想必拉拢他、撬开他的嘴是神宫寺的意思，虽然不知道神宫寺的主意出到了什么程度，但想向神宫寺证明自己的平野焦急起来让他占到便宜的可能性更是大了。

平野半阖着眼盯着他，习惯性地拿牙齿碾起嘴唇，双颊一鼓一鼓的。终于下定了决心似的，瞪大了眼睛，低声对他说道：“你只许看。”

随后，平野从椅背上滑下一小截，缓缓打开赤裸的大腿。一手掰开臀瓣，他企图窥视已久的浅色后穴终于显露在他眼前，只见平野伸进一只手指进出扩张几下，翻出殷红的湿软穴肉，很快就将马鞭的银手柄一点点送进了穴中，两只手指捏着漆黑细杆抽送起来。

他愣愣地看着平野生涩的自慰，胯下的热量迅速上升，双手紧握住平野湿漉漉的脚，随着马鞭摇摆的节奏，在脚背上磨蹭起来。

马鞭圆柱形的硬柄粗粗地搔刮柔软的肉壁，羞耻和快感一并乘着道道电流袭来，让平野匀称的肌肉一下一下绷紧又舒张。一波高潮巨浪后又想尽快掀起下一波，酥麻的手指无法控制进出的力道，一下将硬棒捅入最深处，直直挤压上前列腺，拔高的呻吟喷涌而出。

他看着平野漂亮的脸蛋因生理快感扭曲，憋得满脸潮红，而本是微蹙的浓黑剑眉此刻紧紧皱起，力图抵抗理智被占据，可皱到极限后，又逐渐舒展开来，眉梢震颤，迎上潮浪。平野上身整齐的衣衫随着他应快感不断呻吟拱起、激烈起伏的胸口，被蹭得凌乱不堪，露出的轻薄衬衫下凸起两个红点来。

高涨的巨潮将平野拍打得溃不成军，只得蓦然停下了动作、切断失控的快感来源，瘫在椅子上等待酥麻的余韵散去，朦胧星眼中含着泪滴，眼角泛红。他在地板上哼哧哼哧地对着平野那染上情欲而愈发动人的精致小脸加快了撸动的速度，可这还不够，近乎要爆炸的欲望需要找一个能够湿软的甬道发泄。于是他倾身抽出平野后穴含着的马鞭，不顾强硬拖出时平野所发出的一声呜咽，握上膝盖内侧，将平野往自己的方向一勾，平野就两腿大张着滑下大半截椅背来。

他挺身而上，企图挤入他硬得发痛肉棒，可刚蹭进一点，就被平野一把握住了根部。

“我没有允许你靠近我。”平野说着，乌黑湿润的眼睛瞪着他。

“一次就好，只要这一次！我什么都听您的！”

平野顿了一顿。他趁着手指微微松动时，欺身压上，把平野按在后仰到极限的椅背上，一口气猛地往里挺送，抱住平野的腰身疯狂抽插起来。

平野烟雾般撩人的喘息在他耳边响起，挠抓着他的鼓膜，可他红了眼一心只在紧致的肉穴中冲刺，没能听出喘息中隐藏的笑意，更没法瞧见平野悄悄勾起的嘴角。


End file.
